


Салли для Ларри

by EmberNova



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, OOC, занавесочная история, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Почему у Джонсона так чешется язык и греет ниже пояса. Потому что дурацкий мальчишка - его муза и участник почти еженочных снов - валяется на его кровати, раскинув как попало ноги.





	Салли для Ларри

— Салли-кромсали, я люблю тебя.

В комнате стояла плотная тишина. Салли даже не играл на гитаре. Пару минут назад он предложил сходить в домик на дереве, но Ларри отказался. Поэтому они глушили травку в его комнате. Лиза вряд ли обратит внимание на стойкий запах. Если вообще зайдет в комнату Джонсона. Ларри сидел, откинувшись на спинке кресла с одним отвалившимся колесиком, который он притащил с помойки. Салли лежал на кровати Джонсона, раскинув руки по обе стороны от себя. Маска была сдвинута чуть к верху и между зубов зажат косяк.

— Хорошо, если так, — ответил Салли, доставая изо рта самокрутку.

Воздух в комнате Джонсона его пьянил больше, чем травка из квартиры Моррисонов. Хотя возможно это потому, что вся она была наполнена испарениями этой дряни. Ларри казался обычным. Очень расслабленным, отстраненным. Его взгляд был устремлен на одну из картин, повешенных на стене. Горный пейзаж в сереневатых тонах, который нарисовал он сам. Джонсон поднялся с кресла, слегка покачиваясь при габаритах своего нелепого длинного туловища. Он подошел к кровати, на которой лежал Салли, и приземлился, отчего Сал немного подпрыгнул.

— А ты меня? — Джонсон убрал изо рта сигарету, оставив ее зажатой между средним и указательным пальцем правой руки.

Он расставил руки по обе стороны от Фишера, нависнув сверху. Маска перекрывала весь обзор, и Салли поправил ее, натягивая правильно. Он увидел, как длинные спутанные волосы Ларри свисли по обе стороны от него.

— Не знаю. А какой ответ тебя устроит, Ларри-схерали, — ответил он, сложив руки на своем животе.

Ларри ничего не ответил. Он снова потревожил маску Фишера, стягивая ее сначала наполовину, а потом, чуть поднажав, — сбросив ее вовсе. Салли вроде не сопротивлялся и смотрел прямо перед собой. Джонсон смотрел на лицо Салли. Он провел большим пальцем по шрамированной нижней губе, оттягивая. И затем забрал из рук Салли сигарету, зажав между пальцами левой руки. Он склонился, касаясь поцелуем губ Салли. Это было похоже, как если бы он касался добротно пропеченного багета с сырным слоем, который затвердел и превратился в шершавую корочку. Эти губы ответили, напряженно застыв в одном положении. Ларри отстранился, переводя дух — то ли он до того докурился, что дыхалки хватило только на это, то ли он попросту забыл дышать. Он поднялся, не разрывая с Салли зрительный контакт. Он приложил ладонь к его груди.

— У тебя так сердце бьется. Будто скорую надо вызывать, — на лице Ларри проскользнула улыбка. От груди Фишера вился легкий дымок тлеющей бумаги.

— Если ты не потушишь эти чертовы сигареты, скорую вызывать придется всему комплексу Эдисона.

Джонсон перевернул самокрутки и затушил их о кровать, прожигая в текстиле дырки до самого одеяльного синтепона. Он выкинул две измятые бумажные трубочки за спину. Затем он отстранился и собирался встать с кровати. Но Фишер вдруг среагировал быстрее. И прежде, чем Ларри успел подняться, оседлал его бедра, поставив руки между шеей и грудной клеткой. Он подтолкнул Джонсона дальше в кровати, и Ларри полз, пока не уткнулся в подушки у изголовья. Тогда Фишер вновь нагнал его и сел на ноги. Он взялся за плечи Джонсона и припечатал его губы своими, целуя в этот раз дольше и настойчивее. Он лизнул верхнюю губу Ларри, чувствуя, как чужой рот податливо приоткрывается. И затем снова запечатал его плотным поцелуем. Руки уже крепко держали в тисках голову Джонсона, и когда Салли отстранился, то понял, что руки самого Ларри покоятся чуть ниже его талии. Салли перевел дыхание. И приложил руку к груди друга. Под ладонью отчетливо клокотало сердце — но в данный момент оно хотело стать молотом. Не меньше.

— Да тебе самому надо будет вызывать скорую.

Чувствуя руку на своей груди, Ларри в выдохе усмехнулся. С ним в унисон Салли. Они посмотрели друг на друга, негромко продолжая посмеиваться. Легкими чувствуя лишь заходящееся дыхание.


End file.
